Bella Grusel
Bella Grusel (engl.: Bella Goth) ist die Gattin von Mortimer Grusel und seit Die Sims im Spiel, wo sie zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Tochter Kassandra Grusel lebt. In Die Sims 2 hat sie ein weiteres Kind, Alexander Grusel, bekommen. Außerdem hat sie einen älteren Bruder namens Michael Junggesell. Die Sims thumb Zum allerersten mal wird einem die Familie Grusel (bzw. Von Spinnweb) vorgestellt. In diesem Teil lebt Bella zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Mortimer (bzw. Winfried) und ihrer Tochter, Kassandra. Sie ist elegant, athletisch und spielt gerne Golf und Minigolf. Wenn sie gespielt wird, spielt sie als Freizeitbeschäftigung meist Klavier oder malt. Auch hat sie ein hohes Interesse am Übernatürlichem. Die Sims 2 right|Bella Goth (Die Sims 2) 25 Jahre nach Die Sims später hat Bella ein weiteres Kind bekommen: Alexander. In Die Sims 2 kann man Bella nicht steuern, da sie nicht mehr in der Familie auffindbar ist. Sie ist durch eine Entführung durch Außerirdische verschwunden und bisher nicht zurückgekehrt. Ebenso wurde in diesem Spiel bekannt, dass Bella Michael Jungesells Schwester ist. Zwar existiert sie in Schönsichtingen, ist jedoch im Spiel "versteckt" und kann nur durch Eingreifen in die Spieldateien, beispielweise mit Cheatcodes, zurückgeholt werden. Bellas Verschwinden stellt eine große Komponente in der Hintergrundgeschichte von Schönsichtingen dar und es besteht die Theorie, dass Maxis sie für diese Rolle ausgesucht hat, da sie ebenso mysteriös wie elegant ist. Als letztes gesehen wurde sie auf dem Dach von Don Lotarios Haus, mit ihm zusammen. In Dons Erinnerungen sieht man, dass er versucht hat, romantische Interaktionen mit Bella auszuüben, sie diese jedoch abgelehnt hat, bevor sie unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwand. In vielen Erinnerungen von Mortimer, Kassandra und Alexander ist Bella involviert, also kann sie noch nicht so lange weg sein. Bellas Portrait im Familienstammbaum ist nicht grau, also ist sie nicht verstorben. Zwar wird in den Erinnerungen des Haushaltes darauf hingewiesen, dass sie von Außerirdischen entführt worden ist, jedoch gibt das Spiel keine Auskunft darüber, wo sie sich tatsächlich befinden mag oder was mit ihr passiert ist. Komischerweise ist ein Großteil der Einrichtungsgegenstände des Grundstücks nicht von Bella berührt worden. Nutzt man den Fingerabdruckscanner, sieht man, dass trotzdem einige Möbel von ihr berührt worden sind. Maxis kreierte einen Townie in Merkwürdighausen, welcher Bella sehr ähnlich sieht und von Maxis als ein und die selbe Bella geahndet wird. thumb Diese Version unterscheidet sich ein wenig von der "originalen" Bella aus Schönsichtingen. Während diese eine angepasste Version des 2. Face Templates nutzt, nutzt Merkwürdighausen-Bella das ebenfalls etwas abgeänderte uns angepasste 1. Face Template. Die richtige Bella hat im Gegensatz zur Merkwürdighausen-Bella keine Persönlichkeitspunkte, Karriere oder Erinnerungen und kann ohne einen Eingriff durch SimPE nicht spielbar gemacht werden. Gerüchten zufolge hat Maxis Bella beim programmieren des Spiels aus Versehen gelöscht und um ihren Fehler zu vertuschen diese Geschichte erfunden, die ihr Verschwinden erklären soll. Wie dem auch sei, sollten sie Bella tatsächlich gelöscht haben, haben sie sie nur aus dem Haushalt gelöscht, da sie zu jedem Haushalt mithilfe des Tombstones of L&D oder SimPE hinzugefügt werden kann. Interessant ist auch, dass, wenn Bella zurückgebracht wird, ihr Beziehungsstatus mit Mortimer nur "Bekannte" ist anstatt "Ehefrau", da Maxis in diesem Fall nicht nachgeschaut hat, ob deren Beziehungsstatus noch korrekt ist. Die Sims 3 In Die Sims 3 ist Bella ein Kind, welches in 7 Tagen zum Teenager wird und mit ihrer Mutter Jolande Junggesell, ihrem Vater Stefan Junggesell und ihrem älteren Bruder Michael Junggesell in Sunset Valley lebt. Da sie immer noch ein Kind ist, trägt sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ihren Mädchennamen, Junggesell. Sie trägt ein rotes Kleid, da Rot ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist. Wenn sie aufgewachsen ist, unterscheidet sich ihre Version in diesem Die Sims-Teil optisch stärker von ihren Vorgängerversionen; Sie hat viel größere Augen und deutlich dünnere Lippen. Sie und Mortimer Grusel sind beste Freunde. Ihre Merkmale sind Gut, Glückspilz und Tapfer. Sie besucht die Grundschule und ist eine gute Schülerin. Ihr Kinderzimmer ist mit Totenköpfen dekoriert; So wird bereits früh ihr Hang zum Paranormalen und Übernatürlichem sichtbar. Es deutet auch auf ihre spätere Ehe mit Mortimer hin. Sie hat einen Malen-Fähigkeitspunkt. Sie hat eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Familie. Im Spiel wird gesagt, sie sei das bravste Mädchen,dass man sich vorstellen kann. Die Sims 4 Vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels war Bella bereits in Promo-Trailern zu sehen, in der Promo-Version von Bella sind jedoch minimale Unterschiede von der im Spiel auffindbaren Bella festzustellen. In diesem Spiel lebt Bella in der Villa Ophelia in Willow Creek mit ihrem Mann Mortimer und ihren Kindern Kassandra und Alexander. Es wurde offiziell bestätigt, dass diese Version von Bella in einer alternativen Zeitlinie existiert und nicht an die vorigen Versionen anknüpft. Sie ist eine junge Erwachsene und erreicht in 20 Tagen die nächste Altersstufe. Sie besitzt jeweils 2 Fähigkeitspunkte in Fitness, Charisma und Programmieren. Sie arbeitet in der Geheimagenten-Karriere. Ihr Bestreben ist Partylöwe im Bereich Popularität und ihre Merkmale sind Gut, Familienbewusst und Romantisch sowie das durch ihr Bestreben hinzugefügte Bonusmerkmal Kontaktfreudig. Zu ihrer Familie pflegt sie eine gute Beziehung, kennt jedoch niemanden außerhalb ihres Haushalts. Die Version aus dem Promoting Material könnt auf der Seite von SimGuruJill in der Online-Galerie des Spiel downloaden. Diese Version hat nämlich ein anderes Bestreben, Freundin der Welt, welches sich auch in der Kategorie Popularität befindet. Auch ihre Merkmale waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt anders, diese waren Romantisch, Gesellig und Aktiv. Das Bonusmerkmal ist jedoch gleich geblieben,da dieses nur bei einem Bestreben einer neuen Kategorie wechselt Bella in Schönsichtingen bekommen Damit man die Bella in Die Sims 2 aus dem Grusel-Stammbaum zurückbekommt, muss man zuerst den Cheat "boolprop testingcheatsenabled true" eingeben. Danach muss man auf den Haushalt zugreifen und mit Shift+Linksklick auf ein Familienmitglied drücken. Nun müsse man auf "Spawn..." und dann auf "Tombstone auf L and D" klicken. Als nächstes muss man "Add neighbor to family" auswählen und solange auf "Mehr" klicken, bis ihr "Bella" seht. Wenn ihr ihren Namen dann anklickt erscheint sie im Haushalt. !Jedoch wird Bella wieder verschwinden, solltet ihr das jeweilige Grundstück, auf das ihr sie gespawnt habt, verlassen! Um dies zu verhindern,könnt ihr SimPE nutzen und in den Nachabrschafts-Erinnerungen Bella suchen. Diese findet man in der Familie (oder dem Ordner) "Default". Nun müsste sich in dieser Datei das "I am dead"-Token befinden, dieses deaktiviert man (oder ersetzt es notfalls durch ein anderes Token). Bella hat die Laufbahn Romanze und hat keine Erinnerungen mehr. Sie muss Mortimer außerdem neu heiraten. In anderen Sprachen en:Bella Goth es:Elvira Lápida fr:Sonia Gothik it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth pl:Bella Ćwir ru:Белла Гот pt-br:Laura Caixão Kategorie:Sim Kategorie:Charakter in Die Sims Kategorie:Charakter in Die Sims 2 Kategorie:Charakter in Die Sims 3 Kategorie:Charakter in Die Sims 4 Kategorie:Familie Grusel